The Two Kitsune
by Baka78
Summary: Naruto had always wondered why people hated him. Hinata wondered why people always loved her. They both had something in common since the day they were born. Demonic Foxes. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

Ok, I redid this chapter. I didn't make any improvements besides make some of the paragraphs right.

Disclaimer.

Naruto: Baka78 does not own Naruto. If he did he'd be too wealthy for his own good.

Chapter One, The Two Kitsune.

Naruto had wondered for so long why the people of his home town hated him for almost no reason. It was because of a fox. A demon fox so diabolic that it had almost succeeded in its conquest of destroying the small town of Konoha, along with the entire world. Naruto had felt that he was all alone in this huge world of people so full of hate toward him, for something that he never even did, but for what something inside of him did.

"Damn you, Kyuubi."

* * *

Hinata had wondered for so long why the people of her home town loved her for almost no reason. It's not like she didn't want the attention, but it just seemed like people liked her for something else, not her. It was because of a fox. A demon fox that was almost not a demon at all, had succeeded in banishing another demon fox that wanted to destroy the town of Konoha. The demon fox known as Kyuubi was sealed into a newly born child by the demon fox known as Injigo. Injigo was sealed into a girl to be used as a weapon against the Kyuubi fox incase it ever escaped or if its container threatened anyone with the fox. Knowing this hurt her, because if she had to kill the Kyuubi, she had to kill her precious Naruto-kun. The Naruto-kun that she has loved since she was eight years old.

"Why me? Why Naruto? Why?"

* * *

It was now the first day of the sophomore year at Konoha High school for our favorite people.

6:00 A.M.

"BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP" Naruto's alarm clock sounded as it resonated through his room at incredibly high volumes that would wake up a tree and force it to move to the insides of a wood chipper, a much quieter evironment. Naruto however has less hearing than a tree when he's asleep and his snoring is louder than the alarm itself. So instead Naruto's alarm and snoring woke up his adoptive father Iruka Umino. "Naruto! Get up NOW!" he yelled into his sons ears along with shaking him furiously. "Naruto! Your going to be late for school!" All of his wake up attempts have failed so he used his last resort. "Naruto! Sakura is here to see you!" Naruto immediately shot straight up and looked around the room for Sakura. After seeing that it was all a trick he picked up his alarm and threw it at Iruka. Thankfully he dodged in time to see the alarm being smashed into tiny pieces. Naruto now giving Iruka a death glare.

"Why do you always do that to me?" Iruka only smiled.

"It's the only way to wake you up you baka!"

"Whatever." Naruto replied coldly. So Iruka left the room.

"Why does he always wake us up like that?" said a demonic voice only Naruto could hear.

"Shut the hell up. You know the drill. I wake up, I go to school."

"Fist off, why don't you go fuck yourself, second, why don't you just skip? And third, I thought it was still summer." Naruto only got annoyed at this remark.

"Because I have friends now and don't want to skip you bastard. Plus, school has been starting earlier every year now for the past three years." So with that Naruto suppressed the voice of the Kyuubi and went to school so he could see his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile across town at the Hyuga Mansion. BEEP BEEP BEEP went Hinata's alarm clock. She only had to hit it once and she was up. "Good morning" said a soft voice inside Hinata's head.

"Good morning Injigo-chan." Hinata said in a kind but tired voice she still wanted to sleep in. "Wow it's the start of school already huh? Summer went by way too fast, didn't it? Well I'd better get ready." So Hinata went to go take a shower, get dressed and go check on Hanabi.

As Hinata was ready for school with her notebooks and such she noticed her sister was still asleep.

"Dammit Hanabi! You should've been up a long time ago!" Her younger sister only stirred in her sleep. "Fine but you leave me no choice. 'Why hello father, how are you this morning?' Hanabi immediately shot up terrified of what would happen if her father saw her being this lazy this morning, the first day of school! Hinata only laughed at her terrified sister.

"You're so evil to me."

"I know." Replied Hinata as she stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Hmm, nice tongue, I bet Naruto's would like to play too." Hinata blushed furiously at this comment as her eyes widened to immense proportions. Now Hanabi was laughing. She loved to see how many shades of red she could turn her sister.

"Shut up and get ready for school!" Hinata shouted as she left her laughing sister.

* * *

7:00 A.M.

Hanabi was dropped off at her middle school and Hinata continued on. As she got to school she bumped into someone. "Ack!" they both cried as they fell backwards.

"Hey watch were your going!" Naruto said furiously not knowing who bumped into him.

"S-sorry about that N-naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly. This was the first time she talked with a stutter in a long time. 'No don't let that come back dammit!' she thought to herself.

"I'm as mad as you are, do you know how long it took me and your friends to help get rid of that?" Injigo said a little annoyed. 'Sorry.' Hinata said back to her demon. "Stop apologizing so much too. We're working on that later too."

"Great." Hinata sighed out loud forgetting where she was.

"Hey Hinata, are you talking to yourself?" Naruto asked out of curiosity and worry for his friend. "Sorry for bumping into you Hinata, I didn't mean to yell at you either." Naruto said while putting his trademark grin on his face. Hinata only smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Suddenly the bell rang. "Oh crap!" they both said at the same time. So into the school they went. Late. On the first day. For some reason they had a bad feeling about today.

Unfortunately for Naruto and Hinata, they had to go to the office to get their schedules. As they walked into the office they saw the secretary Shizune. She looked at Naruto with an angry look. Then her eyes moved to Hinata, and her face changed from angry to confused. Hinata was never late. Ever. For some reason or another she had this need to be on time.

"Hinata, why are you late? Oh wait, you were with Naruto, never mind. Since it's only the first day I wont tell Tsunade. Just don't be late again, oh and here are your schedules."

Naruto took his schedule.

Uzumaki, Naruto. Grade 10

Homeroom: Kakashi Hatake. Room 100.

English: Kakashi Hatake. Room 100.

Study Hall: Asuma Sarutobi. Cafeteria.

Health: Ebisu. Room 103.

Math: Anko. Room 102.

Lunch: No Teacher. Cafeteria.

Science:Jaraya. Room104.

Social Studies: Kurenai Yuhi. Room 107.

Gym: Maito Gai. Gymnasium.

"Meh" Naruto said. "Let me see your schedule Hinata." She handed him her schedule. "Holy crap! It's exactly the same as mine!" Hinata only smirked and thought 'Thank you Shikamaru.'

"Um Naruto, we should get to Homeroom." Naruto only looked at her and said with a grin "Right."

So that was my first chapter. Hey let me tell you a secret. You know that little purple button down there? Press it. I'm giving you special privileges, I don't usually like people pressing my buttons, but I'll let it slide this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Ok, since I've only posted chapter one I only have three reviews

Authors Note: Ok, since I've only posted chapter one I only have a few reviews. I'm so glad that you have reviewed but those of you who haven't reviewed and have this on story alert (You know who you are.) need to review. Oh and by the way, Naruto and Hinata look like they do after the time skip.

Hinata: Baka78 does not own Naruto, his friends, or anything that has to do with Naruto. Except Injigo-chan, he owns her.

Now at room 100, the homeroom of Naruto and Hinata. "Well lets go inside shall we?"

Naruto said casually as he opened the door for Hinata. She blushed at the gesture and

walked inside to see the homeroom in chaos. Paper airplanes were flying through the air, people

were sitting on desks, and it was loud. And I mean it was LOUD! It appears that Tsunade

the principle had Kakashi's room soundproofed, and for good reason. Hinata looked

around for a free desk and saw one next to a guy with blazing red hair and a kanji tattoo

for love above his left eye. 'This must be a new kid.' Hinata thought. "Hey, my name is

Hyuga Hinata. Whats yours?" He only looked at her with a look so icy cold that fire

would've froze. He obviously was not a people person. Despite the icy look Hinata was

determined to make a new friend out of this guy. "Well? Tell me your name. Please?"

Still no answer. Now Hinata was getting mad. When she got mad, something strange

things happened. For one thing her eyes change from silvery white to a dark blue. Right

now this was the case. She was on the verge of yelling and giving the boy a glare that was

filled with a fiery rage. 'Whats with this girl, there's something different about her. It's

like she's not her anymore. I can't put my finger on it, but she's like we are.' The boy

thought to himself about this girl he's never seen before. "My name is Sabaku no Gaara."

Hinata was surprised at this. Her eyes soon changed back to their normal color and she

heard two voices scream "It speaks!" Hinata turned to see a girl her age with blonde hair

tied into four spikey pigtails and a boy with messy brown hair with purple makeup on his

face? She looked at the too sort of confused, she had never seen them before either.

"Hey." The girl said. "My name is Sabaku no Temari, and this is my brother Kankuro. I

see that you've already met my other brother Gaara."

Hinata looked at them and said "Hello, my name is Hyuga Hinata. You guys are new

right?" Then Gaara spoke again. "Yes, we moved here from a town around a desert."

Then he sighed. "I miss my sand." Temari and Kankuro looked shocked. "It spoke

twice." Temari blurted out. "In the same day." Kankuro said right after Temari. In shock

the siblings took some seats away from Gaara. Gaara stared at the two of them with a

whats-wrong-with-you look on his face. Then Hinata sat down next to Gaara. "So as I

was saying were Temari, Kankuro, and I are triplets." Gaara said in a monotone voice.

"It spoke again!" screamed two voices. Hinata and Gaara both sweatdropped.

Authors Note: Sorry about the short chapter. I get bad writers block sometimes, but I thought that I should get a chapter out there. Plus MS Word is being a jerk and is messing up my paragraphs. Its getting too annoying to work like that and I'm not going to re write this chapter, despite the shortness.. So I'm a little lazy, we all have our demons.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Alright, MS word has stopped being a jerk and I got this new chapter for you!! Tell me what you think.

Baka78:Alright , I am now going to just go by my real name, I will now refer to myself as Bob, and no, I can't fix anything. Kyuubi, do the disclaimer.

Kyuubi: Bob doesn't own Naruto, or his friends. Or me for that matter. He only owns Injigo.

After Hinata had gone into the room Naruto was frozen. You would be too if your ears got bombed by the explosion of sound that erupted from Kakashi's room. Because his ears were close to the point of blood he didn't know that someone had come up behind him. When that person laid their hands on Naruto's shoulders he snapped out of his trance like state. He turned around and saw a man with a mask, a headband over one of his eyes, and silver hair that defied gravity.

"Who are you?" Naruto yelled trying to make his voice louder than the sound from the room. He failed terribly. The man held his hand to his ear to try and hear Naruto better, which also failed terribly. So then he decided to walk into the room, go to the desk and pull out an air horn. He blew it once, but the room stayed the same. So then he pulled out a megaphone, and blew the air horn into the megaphone. Suddenly the room was so quiet that you could hear people blink, or even shake. This was because Temari and Kankuro were even worse than before. Temari was trembling out of control and Kankuro was now on the floor curled up into a ball and rolling around, utterly terrified.

"Konichiwa, I am Hatake Kakashi; your homeroom and English teacher." He said calmly as if nothing had happened.

"Your late." Gaara said without emotion. As a reward for speaking this much in a single day, he received wide eyed looks from Temari and Kankuro, who had just calmed down a minute ago. "So why are _you_ late Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked. Kakashi had a worried look on his face, even though he was wearing a mask with only one eye revealed.

"Um, well you see… I was busy thinking about the meaning of life when I remembered I had to get to class." He said while rubbing the back of his head. 'He's lying.' Injigo said to Hinata. 'How can you tell?' She thought back. 'Just trust me on this.'

"Liar." Naruto said pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi. "How did you know?" Kakashi said dumbfounded. "I didn't. I just made it seem like I did. Then you confessed." Naruto stated his explanation as if Kakashi himself had told him that he was lying.'Wow, I'm impressed. How'd you know he was lying Kit?' Kyuubi asked with little but some enthusiasm. 'I don't know, it's like someone just told me. But they weren't speaking to me, it's like they were speaking to someone else.'

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!

"Alright you guys, if you aren't in my next class then get out." The only people who didn't leave were Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Everyone but Naruto changed seats so they were by each other. Not knowing the three new people Naruto sat by Hinata."Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Who are you three.?" "We are Sabaku no Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. We are all brother and sister." Gaara said. At this point Temari and Kankuro are now trying to run away as fast as they can but Gaara is holding back Kankuro and Hinata is holding Temari. So they finally give up and sit back down.

Now the students are starting to come into the room. The first one was a boy with pale skin and onyx black eyes and hair shaped like a chickens butt. The second was a girl with bright pink hair and green eyes. Next there was a boy who looked half asleep with a ponytail that made his head shaped like a pineapple. Next was a boy and a girl holding hands. The boy had long brown hair tied into a ponytail with eyes as white as Hinata's. The girl also had brown hair but tied into two buns. Then there was a girl with blonde hair wearing lots of purple. After her there was a boy with two red triangles tattooed onto his face, rough brown hair, and… a dog?

Hinata was surprised to see all of her friends in her first period class. Then a thought hit her.

Flashback

"Hey Shikamaru, um could you do me a big favor? Hinata asked him disrupting what he liked to call his "Cloud Time". Slightly annoyed opened one eye to see Hinata twisting her fingers around one another. After a long friendship with her he could tell whatever she wanted was important to her. "Lets hear it." He replied. "Um well, could you please hack into the school computer network and make it so that Naruto and I could have all the same classes together?" She asked politely still twisting her fingers. "Troublesome, bu-" "I'll give you fifty bucks!" She almost yelled. This caught his attention rather quickly. 'Hmm.' He thought, 'With that extra money I could buy those cloud pillows I want. It's probably the closest I'll get right now for my dream of sleeping on a cloud.' "Please?" Hinata asked almost begging now. "Deal." Shikamaru said.

End Flashback

'He must've made it so we all have the same classes together. Amazing what fifty dollars can make a lazy genius do.' Hinata thought to herself. After Hinata's friends came into the room and they all took a seat by each other, and watched as other people started to come into the classroom. "Good idea Pineapple Head." Hinata whispered to Shikamaru. "No, thank you! That fifty dollars was well spent." Shikamaru said almost with as much emotion as Naruto when confronted by ramen.

"So, what ya buy?" Hinata asked curiosity peaked. "My secret." He said with a straight face. "Are you sure it wasn't all those cloud pillows that were on sale at the furniture store?" Shikamaru was now wide eyed. "How'd you know?!" "Please it wasn't that hard to figure out, I bothered you during "Cloud Time" for a reason you know." She smirked sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh, your good." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her. "You're very good. You wanna play chess sometime?" "Maybe we should introduce ourselves to our new friends the new people. "We are Sabaku no Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. I am Gaara." Now Temari and Kankuro were seriously freaked out. They were starting to get used to it though. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, it's a pleasure to meet you; but screw with me or my friends and prepare for an early funeral." As he said this his eyes suddenly turned a crimson red scaring the living hell out of Temari and Kankuro. Gaara didn't flinch.

"I am Haruno Sakura. Whats up?!" Sakura said flashing a smile. "I'm Yamanaka Ino." The blonde girl stated quickly, probably on lots of caffeine or sugar. "Introductions are troublesome, but I'm Shikamaru." He said lazily. The girl with her hair in buns was next. "I'm Tenten and this is my boyfriend Hyuga Neji. Touch him and die.. They don't call me the "Weapons Mistress" for nothing." "As Tenten said, I'm Hyuga Neji. If you hurt Hinata in any way, I'll have Tenten find you." Neji stated this with nothing but a smirk on his face. "And finally I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and this is my little buddy Akamaru."

As Temari and Kankuro sat in their seats wide eyed because of Gaara and their new friends introductions they thought the same thing. "Our friends are crazy. But that's what we like in friends."

Authors Note: Ok! I hope you liked this chapter. But you see that button down there? That's the only I'll be able to tell what you guys think of it. So go ahead. Press it!!


	4. Chapter 4

Bob: Ok

Bob: Ok.. I'm a little mad at myself right now. I've forgotten an important part of grammar and have not been making new paragraphs when a new character speaks. I'm sorry about that, and I promise to fix that from now on. By the way, Temari and Kankuro will now be used to Gaara talking. I've milked that joke enough. Now Kakashi, the disclaimer.

Kakashi: Is really into his porn and ignoring me

Bob: KAKASHI! STOP READING YOUR PORN AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Kakashi: Sorry, Bob does not own Naruto, or his friends. He only own Injigo. Wait, who is that?

"Blah"- talking.

'Blah'- thoughts.

**'Blah'**- Inner selves or Demons.

After our group introduces them selves the intercom goes off. They can now hear Sizune talking.

"Tsunade-sama! Wake up! The announcements for the day need doing and you never write them down! Ack!" Suddenly the sound of breaking glass can be heard and Tsunade starts yelling.

"Shizune! What have I said about waking me up unless it's important?! Oh, the announcements. Sorry Shizune. Alright for today's announcements I'd like to say welcome to Konoha High to both old students and old. I'd like to say that but I don't want to, instead I'll say that if you break the rules you will make Shizune wake me up. And if I'm woken up you will come into my office and I won't miss. I assure you of that."

The intercom was then silenced and the student's mouths were wide open. Naruto swallowed a fly. All of Naruto's friends were like "Eww" and sticking out their tongues.

"I swear I heard it scream 'Curse you!' as it fell down my throat." Naruto said joining his friends sticking his tongue out with an "Eww" look on his face.

"Alright now, its time to get to work. For those of you not in my Homeroom, I am Hatake Kakashi. Your English teacher. I'll start you off with a novel and when you finish it you will do a project on a certain part of the book. Examples would be scenes from the book, the author, or a book report. The novel you'll be reading will be "The Face" by Dean Koontz." (Bob: It's a really good read.) When Kakashi finished his monologue he pulled out a thick book of at least 500 pages, **(I think.)** and pointed at a large pile of similar books at the back. "Naruto and Sasuke, you two go pass out the books."

Naruto and Sasuke both got up and got into a "who-can-carry-more-books" contest. They both tied and then fell over due to the massive amount of books they were carrying. Then Sakura sighed and got up to help the two. Instead of picking up some books and passing them out however she started yelling at them and instructing them like a military general. The books have never been passed out so fast in the past. Naruto had the last book and it was for Sasuke who had sat down. Naruto suddenly threw it at Sasuke for no reason at all. Just as the book was about to hit Sasuke it disappeared into another dimension. Everyone was dumbstruck. With mouths hanging open out of sheer shock of what nobody knew what just happened, another fly flew into Naruto's mouth.

Meanwhile in the past

Dean Koontz was walking down the street when all of a sudden, he was hit in the face with a book.

"What the hell?!" He cried out surprised.

He picked up the book and began reading.

"My God! This is brilliant!"

Back in the present.

Sasuke got a book himself from the pile of extra books and went to sit back down. After all this excitement Kakashi started speaking again. "Alright, enough nonsense and start reading, like I do." Kakashi pulls out a smaller book and starts reading.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you reading?" Kankuro asked bravely.

Kakashi tosses Kankuro a spare copy of his book that he keeps in his desk. 'No way I'm letting him touch my limited edition of "Icha Icha Paradise" that I keep close to my heart.' He thought to himself as he touched his most valued book he keeps in his shirt pocket. **(Not the one he's reading)**

Kankuro opened up the book, only to get an almost instant nosebleed. Temari hit Kankuro over the head and flung the book back to Kakashi.

"That book is only for ages 18+ you baka!" Temari yelled at her brother.

"How do you know?" Kankuro asks curiosity peeked.

"It says it on the cover you ass!" Temari said hitting Kankuro on the exact same spot.

Kakashi is now looming over his book that hit the wall and crying as if it were a person. "Pervert." They all said at the same time. After that the class was pretty much normal for the rest of the time in there. When the bell rang the group of friends moved to the cafeteria.

The teacher there was Sarutobi Asuma.** (I don't have much of a description of him.)** Asuma was peculiar because he was smoking. In a school. He also had a chess game setup, just waiting for a good opponent. Shikamaru noticed and sat down ready to take on whatever challenge the man brought to him. As the two played the rest of the group sat down elsewhere, except for Temari who turned out to enjoy chess. So she sat with the Shikamaru watching the game but straying over to Shikamaru every now and again.

The rest of the group sat with someone they knew. A boy with black hair and black eyes working intently on a drawing. "Ah, if it isn't the Dickless Wonder Naruto and his friends." **(Guess who.)**

Sakura then told everyone to hold back Naruto. As if it happened every day. But it did happen every day. Naruto couldn't stand Sai but was his friend none the less. During the study hall Gaara and Kankuro had to endure the insults from Sai. He's not really mean, he's just really honest.

After Shikamaru had won the chess game they left Sai and went to Health class. The girls of the group greeted Ebisu as the "Closet Pervert". When Temari asked them about this later she only got the same answer. "He "accidentally" walked into the girls locker-room last year and Sakura had to add to the nosebleed he got. Then later when She and Ebisu went to Tsunade about it, he left with the threat of getting his balls ripped off." **(Lets just leave it at that shall we.)**

After Health they went to Math. The teacher Mitarashi Anko who wasn't mean but was almost hyperactive and kept calling her students "Maggots". Now at Lunch, since it was the first day of school the main course was ramen! With the ramen was either chocolate or vanilla ice cream as a desert. Naruto of course was the first to be done but was unsatisfied. As he finished his lunch at a record of thirty seconds his only description of the ramen as "Konoha's Official Ramen Taster" was that it was a cheap Ichiraku knock-off.

As for the rest of the school day it was pretty much as follows. Jiraiya was a absolute pervert discussing only about the female anatomy, Kurenai was a good teacher doing her job well. And then there was Gai. Oh dear God and then there was Gai. Gai will be forever remained etched into their minds for all of eternity.

As they exited their locker-rooms they saw him. Horrified by the man before them. He had a bowl haircut, big fuzzy eyebrows that seemed like they were alive, and he wore a skin tight green spandex suit. As Gai struck his signature good guy pose complete with thumbs up and blinding smile he yelled, not an angry yell but still a yell, at the top of his lungs, "Welcome my youthful students! I am you're youthful gym teacher Maito Gai. You will always youthfully refer to me as Gai-sensei in the most youthful way possible!"

When he looked to his students he saw that all of their brains were fried by the impossibly blinding light of his smile. He almost yelled at them but was interrupted by the one student who wasn't zombified. He looked like an almost exact clone of Gai except shorter.

"Gai-sensei! That youthful speech was youthfully inspiring!" Said Rock Lee. Suddenly a sunset appeared in the background and the two were standing on a rock.

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

And then this was repeated until the end of class. When everyone snapped out of their hypnosis they realized that the first day had just ended. They changed and met outside in front of the school. When everyone was there Hinata told Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara to make a yahoo account so they could chat when they got home. **(I use yahoo for my IM purposes so it's all I thought of.)** On their way home they thought about their day. It's gonna be a long year. Then Gai creeped into their minds and they all simultaneously shivered.

Authors note: Alright, I'm going to start a chapterly pole. I'll ask you a question and you answer it in your review. I want the next chapter to be entirely chat based so if you cant figure out any screen names I'll list them at the end. I know I kinda rushed through the first day but it was dragging on and I wanted it to be over with. Also I thought up the Dean Koontz part on the spot. I don't own him or "The Face" either.

This chapterly pole: For this story GaaraxSakura or SasukexSakura. I can't make up my mind so the more votes for either pairing wins it.


	5. Authors Note

Ok. Now I'm sure your all wondering where exactly the HELL I've been.  
Well I have some bad news. My main computer that I worked on my fanfiction got a virus so yea I need to go buy some software for it. So until then I'm afraid that I'm going to out of comission. This fanfiction will be put on hold until I can get my mom/dad to go buy me some. Sorry.

Baka78,  
Bob.

P.s. I'm on note pad on my laptop and I will not write in notepad. You wont believe how bad MSWord saves me. P.P.s. My brother always hogs this computer so yea... 


	6. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Alright, so today I was bored so I decided to continue with my story. Screw the MSword that has been a jerk to me. I just need to watch what I type and make sure I spell things correctly. Wish me luck! Also, to celebrate me coming back I will be writing a new story. It will be a vampire and wherewolf story. And I've already got some of it in my head and I will be typing it up sometime soon but I still have a problem with it. I have no title.. If you would like to help me tell me a title in a review. All suggestions will be considered but only one will be chosen. Also after all this time from my last poll it is GaaxSaku 2 and SasuxSaku 1. This chapter will not start off the pairing so I'm giving you one more chance to clinch the vote. Now enough of my monologue, Gaara is doing the disclaimer today!

Gaara:Sigh Bob does not own Naruto or its characters. But he does own Injigo.

After the long first day of school Hinata and the rest of her friends were walking home. Hinata had to pick up Hanabi after school because she was in the seventh grade. Of course she complained to her father that she was old enough to walk home by herself, but he still made her walk with Hinata. Today Hanabi noticed that Hinata was shivering randomly while spacing out at the same time. She had no idea that Gai and Lee were running around Hinata and a dark blue fox in Hinata's mind. While running in circles they were screaming at the top of their lungs "YOUTH!" over and over again.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Hinata screamed breaking her trance and earning a few stares of people on the streets.

"Neesan, are you okay?" Hanabi asked actually worried about her sister. She only heard Hinata mutter something about clones and crazy gym teachers. And with that little episode out of the way they continued their walk home.

When they both got home Hanabi went to her room to read some of those online stories that she is addicted to. Hinata went to her own room and got on the instant messeger to see if any of her friends were on.

StoneColdFox has signed in.

StoneColdFox: Hmm, nobody's on yet. sigh

YamanakaRose has signed in.

BubblegumHead has signed in.

Uchiha34 has signed in.

RamenLord78 has signed in.

ZzGeniuszZ has signed in.

DogBoy has signed in.

WeaponzMistress has signed in.

StoneColdFox: Hey guys!

Uchiha34: Hey Hinata. Why isn't Neji on?

WeaponzMistress: Yo.

RamenLord78: Neji, why are you in Tenten's room?

WeaponsMistress: Well...

BubblegumHead: Don't say anything, we can figure it out.

WeaponzMistress: I'll tell you anyway. Were lkjghgglahgslggikfu7458kkoekuo4958pafvbrkjggjilvou4708q43tyeghg9v7f8r37ghrgn

WeaponzMistress: Sorry about that I felt that Neji needed a good smack to the head, so I used the keyboard.

DogBoy: Wouldn't that break the keyboard?

FateSux has signed on.

FateSux: No, she bought a high endurance keyboard for just such an occasion. Fucking ouch!

MasterofPuppets has signed on.

WindQueen has signed on.

DessertRacoon has signed on.

WindQueen: Hey guys, in case you havent figured it out yet I'm Temari.

YamanakaRose: I remember Kankuro saying he likes puppets so MasterofPuppets is Kankuro. Which means that DessertRacoon is Gaara.

DessertRacoon: Correct.

FishFlakes has signed on.

Uchiha34: Kisame? What are you doing here?

FishFlakes: Sasuke, your brother needs to talk to you. He's almost back from work.

Uchiha34: Yea, he just pulled up now. brb.

ZzGeniuszZ: For those of you who have not seen Kisame or Sasuke's brother Itachi I'm putting up a picture of them now.

A picture of two people popped up. One person on the left and to the right. The person on the left had pale skin and raven black hair in a low ponytail and his eyes were as black as his hair. The guy on the right was a little odd. For one thing he was blue. The second thing, he looked like a fish. He had dark blue hair, shark-like teeth, and gills on each side of his face.

DessertRacoon: Hey Kisame, I think your family welcomed us to town last night.

FishFlakes: What? Really?

DessertRacoon: Yea, they came over for dinner last night. And you know what? They were delicious. XD

FishFlakes: T.T That's not very funny.

RamenLord78: Yeah it is. I just fell out of my seat laughing so hard.

ILeadtheBlind has signed in.

ILeadtheBlind: Guys Sasuke wants you over here. Now. Or else he said that you would "Suffer his wrath."

RamenLord78: GUYS! HE LIVES AT 35 HIGH STREET UP TOWN. GET THERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!

Everyone but ILeadtheBlind and FishFlakes has signed off.

ILeadtheBlind: So Kisame how were they?

FishFlakes: They were mean to me! TT.TT

Outside

When Hinata walked outside to walk to Sasuke's; only five houses, er, mansions down she felt something strange. The ground was shaking. She looked the opposite way to Sasuke's and saw a cloud of dust. What was in the cloud of dust was her friends! Before she could run to Sasuke's to avoid getting trampled Naruto sped up and in one motion placed Hinata on his shoulders.

"Hinata, hurry! Remeber the last time Sasuke inflicted his wrath upon something?" Naruto said his face as pale as a ghost.

Hinata remebered that day. It was the first and probably only time she saw a soccer ball demolish a car with only one kick.

"Shit! Run Naruto!" Hinata yelled flailing her arms above her head.

When they got to Sasuke's Hinata and Naruto had beat their friends by almost a mile. When they caught up Gaara was riding on Kankuro's shoulders like Hinata was with Naruto.

"I like your way of thinking Hinata." Gaara said with a slight smirk on his face.

When they all came pouring into the living room of the Uchiha home they saw Sasuke on the couch with his head down. There was a slight pool of what looked like water. When he pulled his head up to face his friends they figured out what the pool was. Tears.

"Guys," His voice was really shaky. "My parents are dead."

Bob: And I'm going to end it there. Poor Sasuke. I've had this idea for the story in my head for a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is the chapter where I celebrate my return, but I killed off Sasuke's parents. Thats a crappy welcome back party. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. Review! Remember If you havn't voted between GaaxSaku or SasuxSaku yet do it in the review.


	7. Chapter 6

Ok. Now I know I've been gone for a while but I haven't had much inspiration. So I am going to force myself to be inspired. Enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I only own Injigo-chan.

* * *

So there they were. Rock Lee and a mysterious stranger in a martial arts battle that can be described as nothing short of epic. The mysterious stranger was Gai with an afro wig and a fake moustache. Everyone would know that the disguise is quite bad but Lee is too dense to see it. And with a swift kick to the gut and then a roundhouse kick to face, Lee had won.

"Very good job Lee. I am quite impressed. But there is someting that I must tell you." Gai said.

Lee only looked in awe as Gai removed the disguise.

"Lee I am your teacher!" Gai said giving a good-guy pose.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled with happiness.

"But more importantly, I. Am your FATHER!" Gai yelled completing his good-guy pose with a blinding smile.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lee yelled. Clearly this was the best day of his life. And all of his friends heard his shout. And knowing him they had a pretty good idea of what he just found out. The mere thought of it sent shivers down there spines.

Suddenly they were on a small rock in a body of water with a sunset in the background. They moved into a hug and a wave suddenly hit the back of the rock they were standing on.

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Daddy!"

Hinata woke up from her dream with a scream. Because they were at Sasuke's house for the week, to make him feel better, she woke up every person in the house. Itachi thinking someone was breaking into the house came down the stairs from his room with a deadly... baseball glove? Sasuke thinking the same thing went to the fridge to protect his precious tomatoes. Tenten was on a similar line of thought but instead of pulling out a phone to quickly call 911 decided to pull out a machete ready to attack. Sakura for some reason had super strength since they were kids and would probably have put the guy into a long coma. Everyone else was ready to fight, except for Kankuro. He did decide to pull out a phone to dial 911. But thankfully or consequently Kankuro is after all Kankuro.

"Quick! Whats the number for 911!!"

Even the criminal (if there was one) would've sweat dropped.

"Sorry, it was just a bad dream." Hinata said slightly embarrassed that she caused such worry among here friends.

**"A bad dream? I've seen other demons less scary than that."**Injigo said in her mind.

Everyone went back to where they were sleeping to try to get back to dreamland. But they noticed that Gaara never woke up. He was sleeping peacefully with a big snot bubble increasing and decreasing in size along with a slight snore. His dream was as such. Sakura has decided to give him a lesson in first-aid.

"Alright let's see how you do here."

Sasuke walks up and holds up his finger.

"I accidentally cut myself, just give me a band-aid."

Gaara suddenly pulls out a saw.

"We're all out of band-aids, looks like we'll have to amputate."

Yes. Gaara was in total bliss.

* * *

Ok, done. I know it was short but I wanted to get something out there because I hadn't put something up in a while. I'll try to update more often. And the winner of the contest is GaaxSaku. And please don't give up on this story SasuxSaku fans, I still love you all and I swear to you that the next story I do will be SasuxSaku. And yes I will not deny Gaara the pleasure of sleeping in my story.

New Poll! What would be a good title for a Vampire and Wherewolf Naruhina and SasuSaku story? Review please!


	8. Authors Note 2

Ok, so forcing myself to become inspired is not working out for me. I got nothin'. Zip. Nada. Bupkis. Help. I need ideas.

Send them through a private message on my authors page please. Thank you.

Also if I like your idea and decide to use it. I will dedicate the chapter to you. 


End file.
